Friend With Benefits
by Cho Man
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai pacar. Namun, bagaimana jika ia terus menemui Changmin dan menjadi Friend With Benefits-nya? Dan juga Changmin terlihat memaklumi semua kelakuan mereka dan menikmatinya pula/


**Author : CieLChy**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance, Smut**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Friend With Benefits**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong sepi menuju pintu dorm nya. Harusnya ia bersama Yunho, namun Yunho mengatakan ia akan menginap dihotel –yah Changmin tahu itu merupakan 'kode'-.

Ia menekan kombinasi angka di dinding samping pintu dorm, tidak lama pintu pun terbuka. suasana gelap yang terasa biasa bagi nya seolah mengatakan selamat datang. Ia mengetik sakelar lampu, dan melepas sepatunya.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan photoshoot untuk sebuah majalah. Namun matanya berkerut heran melihat sesosok lelaki yang bergelung sebatas dada sedang memainkan psp.

"Kyu ?" panggil Changmin

Lelaki manis itu menoleh, dan memutar matanya bosan.

"handphone mu mati ? aku sudah mengirim pesan akan 'menginap' disini" jawab Kyu

Changmin melangkah menuju nakas, dan mencharge iphone miliknya.

"handphone ku mati Kyu" jawab Changmin

Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya. Dari pantulan cermin, Changmin sudah menduga Kyu tak menggunakan apapun. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"hei, kau marah padaku ?" tanya Kyu, mengendus leher Changmin dari belakang.

Changmin menahan napasnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

"tidak, aku hanya lelah" jawab Changmin

Changmin memutar tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan Kyu. Kyu tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipinya.

"lelah ? kudengar dari manajer kau hanya duduk, menunggu giliran untuk difoto" goda Kyu, menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Changmin

Changmin tersenyum, dengan lembut ia mengelus pinggang telanjang Kyu.

"ada apa dengan pacarmu hmm ?" tanya Changmin

"tak apa, dia bodoh" jawab Kyu dengan nada kesal

Changmin terkekeh, dengan jahil ia meremas pantat montok milik sahabatnya. Tampak Kyu menatapnya dengan tatapan bernafsu. Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir kissable milik Kyu. Kyu terpejam, menikmati lumatan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

Changmin melepas ciumannya. Kyuhyun membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Changmin menjilat daun telinga Kyu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"apa yang kau mau ?" bisik Changmin, menjilat lembut area daun telinga Kyu

"ughh~ I want you, roughly" jawab Kyu, mendesah pelan

Tangan Kyu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Changmin, ia mengusap perut dan dada Changmin, dan mencubit nipple nya.

"ahh~" desah Changmin

Dengan tak sabar, Kyu membuka resleting celana Changmin, menurunkan celana sekaligus dalamannya, menampakkan penis kedua favoritnya –tentu saja nomor satu milik kekasihnya- yang masih lemas.

Changmin menjilat dan menghisap lembut leher mulus Kyu, sedangkan jari-jari panjangnya mengocok pelan penisnya dan penis Kyu. Terdengar lenguhan pelan Kyu yang terdengar begitu seksi.

"please hhh~ sekaranghh.." mohon Kyu

Dengan segera Changmin mendorong Kyu kearah ranjangnya. Membuat Kyu jatuh terduduk. Changmin tersenyum. Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan Changmin, Kyu meraih penis Changmin dan menjilatnya.

"ssshh~" lenguh Changmin

Kyu mengecup penis yang sudah ereksi tersebut, menjilat, dan mengulumnya dengan rakus. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, sedangkan lidahnya menjilat dengan intensif.

"ahhh~ Kyuhh~ nyanyikan lagu untukku" desah Changmin

Kyu berhenti sebentar, mengeluarkan penis Changmin yang sudah sangat tegang tersebut. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. Kemudia ia kembali mengulum sambil menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. terdengar suara gumaman dari mulut Kyu. Kini lagu mirotic sedang digumamkannya.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Gumaman itu terasa seperti vibrator yang tidak hanya memvibrasi penisnya, tapi keseluruh tubuhnya. Changmin meremas rambut Kyu.

"akhh ahhh"

Sampai dibagian rap milik Yunho, Changmin mengeluarkan penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar dan menyemburkan spermanya ke wajah Kyu. Terdengar lenguhan nikmat Changmin. Kyu kembali mengecup ujung penis Changmin, menghisap sperma yang masih tersisa di lubang ureternya.

Tangan Kyu membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan berbau khas tersebut. Mengumpulkan sperma yang menyebar di wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. Kemudia ia mengocok penis Changmin yang setengah tegang tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang berlumur sperma, membuat penis tersebut mengkilat. Changmin kembali mendesis nikmat, tangannya sedang memelintir nipple kecoklatan Kyu.

Kyu menarik Changmin, Changmin pun duduk bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang. Kyu mendudukinya, dan menjilati jari-jari nya yang masih terdapat sisa sperma miliknya. Melihat itu, libido Changmin terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut Kyu dan mulai melumat bibirnya, tidak lama, Kyu melepas pagutan kasar tersebut.

Kyu mengarahkan penis Changmin kearah anusnya, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Membuat penis Changmin terbenam sepenuhnya. Terdengar lenguhan mereka berdua. Changmin memegang pinggul Kyu. Kyu segera menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

Changmin mendesah, anus Kyu seolah meremas-remas penisnya. Ia mulai menyentuh penis Kyu dan mengocoknya seirama pergerakan tubuh Kyu dihadapannya.

"aaakhhh Miiinnnnhhh~"

Desahan Kyu menggema dikamar itu, Changmin berusaha meredam desahannya meskipun kini kenikmatan sedang menderanya.

"Kyuuhh akhh" gumam Changmin

Kyu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tampaknya penis Changmin menyentuh prostatnya, sehingga membuatnya semakin mengejar orgasme nya. Changmin merasa penisnya diremas luar biasa ketat. Tidak lama sperma Kyu menyembur, mengenai tangannya hingga perut dan dada mereka.

"hhh~ akkhhh~" lenguh Kyu, berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Changmin menjilat dada Kyu yang berlumuran sperma, sedangkan Kyu kembali mengumpulkan spermanya menggunakan tangannya lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual. Changmin menatapnya, dengan senyum jahil ia menyodorkan jari-jarinya yang berlumur sperma. Changmin mengemut jari-jari Kyu, membuat Kyu kembali mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Perlahan Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyu, melepaskan penisnya dari dalam anus Kyu. Ia berdiri dipinggir ranjang, menarik kaki Kyu. Membuat tubuh Kyu terseret dan bedcover ranjang Changmin semakin tak beraturan.

Changmin memegang lutut Kyu yang kakinya telah menekuk. Membuka lebar-lebar, menampakkan anus merah yang kelihatan sempit sedang berkedut-kedut. Changmin melumat bibir Kyu dengan rakus, memainkan lidahnya untuk membelit dan menjilat rongga mulut Kyu. Kyu membalas lumatan kasar tersebut, membuat keduanya merasakan libido masing-masing meningkat. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepas pagutan kasar itu.

Changmin mengelus anus Kyu dengan penis ereksinya. Membuahkan erangan nikmat dari Kyu. Changmin menyeringai dan menghentakkan penisnya kedalam anus Kyu dengan kasar.

"aaakhhh~" pekik Kyu

"ummhhh~" lenguh Changmin

Changmin mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar, menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam, dan itu membuat tubuh Kyu tersentak-sentak. Changmin memejamkan matanya, seolah hanya peduli pada kenikmatan yang sedang menderanya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya keceruk leher Kyu. Kyu melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Changmin.

"aaahh~ Kyuuhh Kyuuhh ssshh~"

Changmin menggumam pelan. Kyu yang mendengar suara seksi Changmin semakin terangsang. Ia memeluk kepala Changmin dan meremas kasar rambutnya.

"ouuhh~ harder sshhh~" desah Kyu

Changmin menaikkan kaki Kyu ke pundaknya, dan semakin kasar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kyu mendesah keras, penis Changmin terasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ia semakin meremas rambut sahabatnya tersebut.

"aaahhh~ Minnhh aaahh~"

Kyu semakin keras mendesah. Perutnya tiba-tiba melilit, tak lama penisnya kembali menyemburkan spermanya. Sangat banyak.

"aaarrgghh"

Changmin mendesah tertahan, saat penisnya menyemburkan sperma yang sangat banyak kedalam anus Kyu. Sesaat lututnya terasa lemas. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan berbaring disebelah Kyu. Changmin menarik Kyu kearahnya, dan memeluk Kyu dengan erat. Tampak mereka berdua bernafas dengan memburu.

"tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengambil udara" kata Changmin

Kyu tersenyum. Yah, Changmin tahu, sahabatnya ini tak akan puas kalau hanya dua kali 'bermain'. Setidaknya mereka pernah bermain semalaman.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju nakasnya. Ia mengambil botol kecil –aphrodisiac-. Ia meminum tiga teguk, namun ia menahan tegukan terakhir. Ia berjalan kembali ke ranjang nya dan mencium bibir Kyu, menyalurkan cairan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Yang langsung diteguk Kyu.

"kau ingin kita bermain sampai puas kan ?" tanya Changmin

Kyu mengangguk

"aku tak akan mengecewakanmu sayang~"

Changmin kembali mencium bibir Kyu dengan kasar. Perlahan efek aphrodisiac mulai terasa di tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka kembali panas. Kyu melenguh gelisah, Changmin kini menjilat permukaan tubuh Kyu. Changmin kembali menarik Kyu dan menggendongnya menuju jendela kamarnya. Changmin menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"menungging" perintah Changmin

Kyu berbalik, berpengangan pada sisi jendela, dan mencondongkan pantatnya. Changmin menampar pantat bulat Kyu.

"bitch"

'plak plak'

"aaakhh~" Kyu mendesah nikmat, entah kenapa ia semakin terangsang saat pantatnya ditampar Changmin.

Changmin menarik kedua pantat Kyu berlawanan. Menampakkan anus yang masih tersisa jejak spermanya. Changmin memasukkan tiga jarinya, mengaduk anus Kyu yang membuahkan erangan nikmat dari Kyu.

"pleaseeehh" mohon Kyu disertai desahan

"memohon !" seru Changmin

Changmin memasukkan tiga jarinya dalam-dalam

"aakkhh~ kumohon~ penuhi aku aahh, aku sangat kosonghh~"

Changmin membuat gerakan mengorek dengan tiga jarinya dia dalam anus Kyu

"aaaww~ kumohonn~ kau bisa aakhhh~"

Changmin memasukkan tiga jarinya dari tangan satunya

"aasshh~ masukkan penismu dan jarimu hhh~ sekaranghh~"

Changmin menyeringai puas. Ia mengecup leher Kyu dari belakang.

"dengan senang hati sayang~"

Cahngmin menggerakkan jari kiri dan kanannya untuk memperlebar anus Kyu. Dengan kasar ia memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Teriakan kesakitan Kyu menggema dikamar tersebut.

"aaaaawwww" erang Kyu

Changmin tak memperdulikan erangan Kyu. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan tangan dan penis nya dalam-dalam.

"ssshhh~" geram Changmin

Kyu menggigit bibirnya, merasakan anusnya sangat penuh dan ngilu, namun ia sangat menyukai nya. Ia menyukai geraman nikmat Changmin, penis Changmin yang mengaduk perutnya, serta anusnya yang penuh.

"aaa~ aaahh~ aaahh~ Miiinnhh~"

Desahan Kyu terputus-putus karena tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Mendadak perutnya kembali melilit. Changmin merasa anus Kyu kembali menyempit,segera ia mengeluarkan enam jarinya, dan menggerakan penisnya lebih keras dan dalam.

"Miiinnnnhhh~" desah Kyu, panjang

Kyu orgasme kembali, membuat anusnya Kyu mengetat luar biasa, hingga Changmin menyemburkan spermanya kedalam anus Kyu. Spermanya keluar dari anus Kyu, mengalir ke paha dan kakinya. Changmin mengeluarkan penisnya. tampak sperma nya mengalir keluar dari anus Kyu yang melebar.

Changmin menarik Kyu kearah ranjang.

"buka lebar-lebar" perintah Changmin

Kyu membuka lebar-lebar kakinya. Changmin kembali memasukkan penisnya.

"aaaaaaahhh~"

Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar 'bermain' samalaman.

. . .

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah. Sepanjang malam mereka sudah bercinta dengan liar. Tangannya meraba sisi ranjangnya. Kosong.

Tita-tiba pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. menampakkan tubuh mulus yang baru saja selesai mandi, hanya menggunakan selembar handuk. Changmin drolling melihatnya, seandainya ia boleh memberi hickey, pemandangan didepannya akan berubah menjadi tubuh-mulus-penuh-bercak.

"Min?" panggil Kyu

Changmin hanya diam

Kyu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, ia menarik selimut Changmin, menampakkan tubuh yang sudah membuatnya kesulitan berjalan sekarang.

Changmin terkesiap,

"mandi sana, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Changmin menggeliat, kemudian iya menelungkupkan tubuhnya sambil menggumamkan kata 'lelah'. Kyu menatap datar, sudah dipastikan sahabatnya juga susah bangun. Ia mencubit pantat telanjang Changmin.

"awwww~" erang Changmin

"mandi, atau aku akan menyemei mu" ancam Kyu

Changmin membalik badannya, ia duduk

"memang kau bisa ? setidak nya kau tak akan memuaskanku bweeee~" Changmin memeletkan lidahnya.

Kyu memicingkan matanya, Changmin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, sebelum dirinya diserbu oleh hujan barang.

. . .

Kyu memakai kemeja Changmin, yang tentu saja kebesaran untuknya. Bahkan ia hanya mengancingkan kancing tengahnya, membuat dadanya terekspos dan penis nya menyembul –karena ia tak mungkin memakai celana dalam tadi malam ataupun celana dalam Changmin-.

Ia membawa beberapa sandwich olahannya ke dalam kamar Changmin. Changmin masih berada didalam kamar mandi.

"lama sekali" batin Kyu

Kyu segera menuju kamar mandi Changmin dan membuka pintunya.

"Changmin ?"

. . .

Dibawah guyuran air hangat, tiba-tiba Changmin mengingat malam liar nya bersama Kyu. Membuat penisnya kembali ereksi.

"aisshh~kenapa harus sekarang" keluh Changmin

Namun sepertinya, pengaruh aphrodisiac tadi malam masih ada. Penis Changmin semakin mengengang saat Changmin memegangnya. Sesuai instingnya, satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan 'menenangkannya'.

Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding didepannya.

"aaakhhh~ Kyuuhhh aaahh~"

'sedikit lagi'

"aaakhhh oohhh~"

Tangannya semakin cepat bergerak,

"kyyyuuhh aahh~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyu

Kesadaran Changmin terasa dihempaskan, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Kyu.

"makan dulu oke, aku sangat lapar. Nanti aku akan membantumu" kata Kyu dengan menahan tawa nya

Changmin hanya memasang tampang bodohnya saat pintu kembali ditutup. Ia menatap penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan pada penisnya.

"haaaaahh~" desah Changmin dengan pelan

Segera ia menyelesaikan mandinya sebelum Kyu kembali ke kamar mandinya.

. . .

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Changmin dengan tampang kusutnya keluar dari kamar mandinya. Apalagi dengan tonjolan besar di selangkangannya yang tertutup handuk.

Changmin segera mendekati Kyu.

"jangan tertawa, ini gara-gara dirimu" kata Changmin sambil memicingkan matanya

Changmin mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya dengan ganas. Kyu juga ikut memakannya, namun tangan kirinya menarik handuk Changmin, dan mulai mengelus lembut penis sahabatnya itu.

Mereka dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapan pagi itu, -dan menghabiskan jus jeruk juga-. Changmin meletakkan nampan bekas sarapan ke bawah ranjangnya.

"sekali saja ya, aku ada jadwal siang ini" kata Kyu

Kyu berbaring diranjang dan melepas kancing kemeja milik Changmin, menampakkan permukaan tubuhnya yang sangat mulus. Perlahan Changmin menindih Kyu dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangannya melingkar di leher Changmin, sekaligus meremas pelan rambutnnya. Kakinya juga ia lingkarkan di pinggul Changmin, sehingga Changmin menggesekkan penis mereka berdua, membuat lengungah terdengar diantara ciuman tersebut.

Changmin masih terus melumat bibir Kyu, hingga beberapa kali mereka berganti napas tanpa harus melepas pagutan mereka. Tangannya mulai meraba permukaan tubuh Kyu, mencubit pelan nipple Kyu. Ia melepaskan pagutannya dengan Kyu, dan mulai menjilat daun telinganya.

"satu hickey saja, ya ya ya ~" pinta Changmin

"aniyo~" balas Kyu

"please~" mohon Changmin, menghembuskan napasnya dileher Kyu

Akhirnya Kyu mengangguk, Changmin memilih memberi hickey dibelakang daun telinga Kyu. Kecil. Dan tak akan ketahuan, kecuali orang tersebut melihat terus-terusan.

"aaahh~"

Kyu mendesah saat Changmin menjilat leher nya, terpaan napas hangat Changmin membuat tubuhnya merinding, belum lagi penisnya yang masih bergesekan dengan penis Changmin.

Changmin mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan, sedikit kesulitan. Entah kenapa anus Kyu kembali menyempit padahal malam tadi ia sudah memenuhi anus tersebut dengan berbagai macam mainan.

"hhhh ohhh~ Kyuuh~" desah Changmin

Kyu memejamkan matanya, bibir nya ia gigit, sedangkan tangannya memelintir nipple nya sendiri.

Changmin kembali menghentakkan penisnya, dengan kasar.

"aaannhhh~"

Kyu melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, penis Changmin mengenai telak prostatnya. Dengan cepat Changmin menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"hnnhh aanhh ahhh~"

Kyu mendesah keras, tangannya menggapai tangan Changmin, meminta Changmin untuk menciumnya sebelum desahannya kembali tak terkontrol.

Changmin mencium bibir Kyu, memberi hisapan pada rongga mulut Kyu, menyesap dan menelan saliva milik lelaki manis dibawahnya ini.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, penisnya kembali seperti diremas. Changmin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mencapai orgasme nya. Kyu melepas ciuman mereka dan mendesahkan nama Changmin berulangkali.

"Minhh~ aaahh~ aaahh~"

Sperma Kyu kembali membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Changmin menekan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan sperma nya didalam tubuh Kyu.

"hhhh ~ hhaaahh~"

Terdengar deru nafas yang bersahut-sahutan. Changmin masih belum melepas penisnya dari anus Kyu. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyu.

"gomawo"

Kyu mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Hanya menempelkan. Tak ada lumatan atau hisapan seperti ciuman-ciuman yang lainnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kepala Yunho dari tadi menyembul dari pintu kamar Changmin.

. . .

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, kenapa ada baju nya di ranjang Changmin. Ia bertanya pada Changmin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, sebelumnya mereka mandi bersama (ini benar-benar mandi).

"mollayo, mungkin Yunho hyung yang membawa nya"

Kyu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia mulai memakai pakaian yang disediakan itu.

. . .

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menuju pintu dorm, namun saat melewati dapur terdengar suara Yunho yang membuat Kyuhyun memerah.

"apakah sudah puas ? sepertinya malam tadi aku melewatkan sesuatu"

"diamlah hyung, kau juga melakukannya malam tadi" balas Changmin

Changmin mengantar Kyu ke pintu dorm nya.

"masih sakit ?" tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir

Kyu terkekeh

"aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

"perlu aku antar ? jarak menuju dorm mu itu jauh Kyu nanti …."

'chuup~'

Kyu mengecup bibirnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, jaa~ aku pulang ne~"

"tunggu .." cegah Changmin

Changmin mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata Kyu, kedua pipi gembul Kyu, dan yang terakhir bibirnya. Kyu tersenyum dan membalas mencium Changmin di dahi, kedua kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, juga mengecup bibirnya.

"aku pulang~ bye Minniieee~"

Changmin membukakan pintu dormnya, melambaikan tangannya. Lalu setelah memastikan Kyu masuk kedalam lift, ia menutup kembali pintunya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin meloncat, dan memegang bahu Yunho. Sontak Yunho yang sedang meminum jus nya tersedak.

"pabboyaa !" umpat Yunho

Seolah tak memperdulikan Hyung nya itu, Changmin malah menggoyangkan bahu Yunho.

"tadi malam itu daebak hyuuuuunnnngggg !" seru changmin dengan gembira

'dasar magnae gila' rutuk Yunho dalam hati

END


End file.
